Amplifiers typically receive an input signal and produce an output signal of larger amplitude. The ratio of the output amplitude to the input amplitude is referred to as “gain.” Some amplifiers have variable gain. Variable gain in an amplifier can be achieved in many ways. Typically, there are tradeoffs that are made when designing a variable gain amplifier. For example, an amplifier may be designed to operate with a low noise figure, good input impedance match, and linearity at a particular gain setting. As the gain is varied, the noise figure, input impedance match, and linearity may change.